Manufacturers of Lithium-ion batteries strive to produce Lithium-ion batteries that are capable of functioning at very high temperatures.
Although battery separators are well known, such as high quality, polyolefin, Lithium-ion rechargeable battery separators manufactured and sold by Celgard, LLC of Charlotte, N.C., there is a need for improved battery separators for at least certain extreme conditions, high temperature applications, non-shutdown high melt temperature microporous high temperature battery separators, high melt temperature microporous Lithium-ion rechargeable battery separators, membranes, composites, components, and the like that preferably prevent contact between the anode and cathode when the battery is maintained at elevated temperatures for a period of time and that preferably continue to provide a substantial level of battery function (ionic transfer, discharge) when the battery is maintained at elevated temperatures for a period of time, methods of making, testing and/or using such separators, membranes, composites, components, and the like, and/or Lithium-ion batteries, high temperature batteries, Lithium-ion rechargeable batteries, batteries, and the like including one or more such separators, membranes, composites, and the like.